Teasers
by Envytastic
Summary: I have made a small collection of teasers. These are first chapters and parts of stories I am currently working on. These stories will only be posted when they are finished, since I don't trust myself. But these are what's to be expected from me in time. They are all Yugioh stories and all are puzzleshipping YYxY
1. Teaser 1

**This story is now being published! Name is changed to Yuurei Yashiki no Korosare Shounen**

**About the story: **This story was inspired by a song called Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo. It's translated to the hanged girl in the haunted house. This will be puzzleshipping with mild tendershipping and mentioned persevereshipping.

**Summary: **Yami is dared to go in a alleged haunted house. Despite his fear, he enteres anyway. There he encounters the crying and sobbing ghost of a young boy. Yami flees but can't get the little spirit out of his mind. Despite his screaming mind, he returns...  
**  
Title: **Just Please Save Me!

**Chapter 1: Japan's Most Awkward Teenager**

_Riiiiiiiing_

That was the sound of the obnoxious school bell. The most hated object of the student body. It meant that the long day of boring classes and endless blathering of the teachers would start. The students of Domino high started to go to their respective class as soon as they heard the school bell.

Jounouchi Katsuya, a student who attended Domino High, was dropping himself on his desk chair, sighing as he saw that the seat in front of him was empty. Again. The classroom filled up eventually, even the two biggest delinquents in the school arrived on time. Yet the desk in front of Jounouchi was empty.

The teacher walked in and put his briefcase near the stand.

"Raise." He called out. The students all stood up. "Bow." The students obeyed and bowed for their teacher. "Sit." He said. Again they did this. It was a daily ritual, so they were used to it. "I will now do the attendance." He announced. "Akamori Fumiko."

"Hai." Said a girl in the middle row as she rose up her hand.

"Umaii Ringo."

"Hai." Said a different girl from the first row.

The teacher continued the attendance. "Surumi Tasuku."

"Hai." The boy from the last row in the back called after raising his hand.

"Sennen Yami."

Silence.

The teacher sighed. It wasn't like this was something new. He didn't even repeat the name. Yamada-sensei took a breath to call the next name on the list but was interrupted by the door slamming open. There at the threshold, stood a short boy with blood red eyes and the wildest hair imaginable. He was panting, he had a slice of half-burned toast between his teeth and something with his attire wasn't quite right.

"How nice of you to join us Sennen-san. Please try to be on time the next time." The teacher said with sarcasm laced in his voice.

"Sorry sensei, I missed the bus and…." He stopped as he had forgotten about his piece of toast, and his precious breakfast fell to the floor as he opened his mouth to speak. The expression on Yami's face was that one of a kicked wet puppy.

His classmates sniggered at the event.

Then the teacher noticed the flaws of the boy's attire. "Sennen-san, I suggest you go to the restrooms and fix your trousers." The teacher said as he readjusted his glasses. "What is wrong with my pants?" Yami asked confused as he looked down to his school uniform's trousers.

Instead of the usual button and zipper, he saw two butt-pockets. Yami twisted his spine as much as he could to see the back of his pants. Indeed, he was wearing his pants backwards. To make it worse, he was wearing his Black Magician boxers. They were a light purple, bordering a pinkish color, with small Black Magicians scattered around.

The boy blushed and covered his exposed underwear with his two hands. No wonder his pants kept falling down when he was running to school. Shit, that meant that some people had seen his underwear! Yami wanted to slap himself, but had to uncover his hands from his underwear if he wanted to, so he didn't.

"Just, fix it Sennen-san." His teacher said a bit exasperated. Yami grinned with a blush and ran to the nearest boy's restrooms. The class was now roaring with laughter. Jounouchi was shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose but he still could not help the upturning of the edges of his lips in a smile.

"Silence!" Yamada-sensei called to the class. The laughter lowered into sniggers before it died to gasps of airs. "Well then, now that that's over with, I will continue the attendance." He marked down Yami as present but noted that the boy was late as well. He then called out the next name on the list.

Yami closed the lid of the toilet and sat down on the cold porcelain surface. It did not feel very pleasant; the cold seeped through his boxers to his butt. Yami did not like a cold butt. But the boy knew that if he changed his pants while standing up, he would somehow trip and fall. He was just clumsy like that.

After pulling off his shoes, he took of his pants completely and put them back on, correctly this time. At least he did put on a pair this time….

Yami put his shoes back on and exited the stall. He looked in the mirror of the boy's restroom. His hair was slightly tousled and his uniform shirt and jacket were a bit sloppy since he threw it all on in a hurry. The teenager quickly fixed his hair and straightened out his uniform. Before leaving for class again, he double checked if his zipper was closed up.

Check.

The boy exited the restrooms and walked calmly to the classroom. The teacher was already done with the attendance and had already started his lecture. Yami opened the door slowly and slipped inside. The teacher glanced at him once but did not stop talking. He slipped through the gaps to his desk and sat down.

The prodding in his shoulder made him turn around, to look at his best friend.

"At least you remembered to put one on this time." Jounouchi whispered to him.

"I know." Yami whispered back.

"Sennen-san, Jounouchi-san. I would appreciate it if you would not disturb my class. Especially not after that trifle earlier. Yami chuckled while scratching his cheek sheepishly, it was his nervous habit.

"Sorry sensei." The two young boys said.

Some of his classmates snorted and stifled their laughs with their hands. The teacher ignored them and continued his teacher. They would shut up eventually. Yami took out his notebooks and the book for his literature class and started jotting down everything the teacher told them.

Yami Sennen, sixteen years old, junior at Domino High. He had to be the most awkward teenager in whole Japan. Nevertheless his embarrassing moments, Yami was not bullied. No, on the contrary, he had to be one of the most popular teenagers in Domino High. If Yami landed in an awkward situation again, he would laugh and joke along with them.

Yami's body speaks for itself. He was thin but was quite muscled as well, with lean muscles. Though he was vertically challenged (which he actually did not really mind), he still attracted the attention of a lot of girls. He would turn them down, telling them he would probably step on their feet or trip and throw a plate of steaming hot food in their face.

Only Jounouchi knew why Yami would reject all the girls. The crazy-haired teenager swings for the same team.

Jounouchi had promised it would stay between the two of them. Yami was relieved to know that he could trust Jounouchi. Yami might've been popular; he had his fair share of haters as well. They thought Yami was faking all his clumsiness, to attract attention. Yami would just roll his eyes and ignore them if they would bother him.

The bell rang, signaling the students that it was lunchtime. Yami and Jounouchi got up, walking out of the classroom to buy lunch. Yami never had time in the mornings to cook his lunch and Jounouchi was just not meant to be in the kitchen.

The two joined the lunch line and talked softly among themselves. The topic of their conversation was mostly Duel Monsters. Both Yami and Jounouchi were obsessed with the card game.

"I was shocked, I tell you. I open the booster pack and there it was. The Winged God Dragon of Ra!" Yami said with glee. Jounouchi's eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets. "No. Freaking. Way."

"Yes freaking way."

"Dude, you have to show me!"

"I will, but I don't have it with me. It's too precious."

"Yeah, knowing you it'd probably get wet, burned or crumpled."

Yami pouted. "It would not."

"Remember the Black Magician?" Jounouchi said with a raised eyebrow.

Yami let out a forlorn sigh as he remembered that event. He was about to summon his strongest and most beloved monster in the whole game. The Black Magician. Just as he wanted to slap the card onto the duel disk, the card slipped from between his fingers and fluttered to the floor. In a frantic attempt to catch it before it fell to the floor, he accidently grabbed it so that the card folded in two. There was now an ugly folding line visible there. Yami cried that day.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to rub salt on the wound." Yami muttered. Jounouchi chuckled and wrapped his arms around the neck of the shorter boy. Jounouchi rubbed the scalp of Yami with his knuckles.

"Jounouchi quit it!" Yami whined. The blond boy let go of the shorter one and grinned. Yami growled with a manly pout and tried to fix his hair.

"Yami!" Came a gruff voice from behind them. The two turned to see the two delinquents of the school shoving aside the people who were before them and making their way to the two.

"You remembered to put on pants this time!" The one with the white hair yelled. Yami rolled his eyes. "Very funny Bakura." Yami said with a roll of his eyes. The long white haired male slapped the back of the smaller male a couple times while laughing.

There was one time, where Yami in his haste, had completely forgotten to put in his pants. He had arrived to class panting and in his boxers (not embarrassing ones to his relief). The class had laughed so hard that the teacher had a very hard time to shut them all up. The girls were all giggling and blushing at the sight, for Yami had sexy legs. Yami was forced to wear his gym shorts for the rest of the day.

"So, any news?" Bakura asked with his arm around Yami's shoulder. "Yeah, Yami here got the Winged God Dragon of Ra." Jounouchi said. Marik, the platinum blond, spiky haired teenager behind Bakura gasped. "No fucking way!" He screamed. Yami winced at the loud voice of the tanned teen.

"Will you keep it down!" Yami hissed harshly. He did not know why or how he befriended the two delinquents of their school. It just… happened.

"You have to give it to me!" Marik said. "What? No!" Yami retorted. No way in hell would he give his rarest card just like that. "What do you want? I'll give you ten bucks." The three looked at Marik with a deadpan expression. Marik growled and fished out his wallet from his butt-pocket.

"I can offer you twenty bucks and twenty five cents." Marik said. "Last offer."

"Offer denied."

The tanned teen whined and put his wallet away. "Mean Yami." He muttered. The white haired male ignored his now sulking best friend and turned back to Yami. "I can't believe how much disaster you attract, yet can be so lucky at times."

Yami shrugged his shoulders. "Life can be weird like that."

"Hey guys, it's our turn." Jounouchi announced as it was their turn. The students who were pushed back dared not to complain, since Bakura and Marik were notorious for beating people up. Badly.

The four purchased their meals and walked back to their classroom, Marik bothering Yami constantly for the Winged God Dragon of Ra card. Yami would not budge. Marik gave up (for now) as they reentered the classroom and sat at Yami's and Jounouchi's desk together.

"So, have you guys heard about the haunted house just at the outskirts of Domino?" Bakura asked before he took a big bite out of his sandwich. Both Yami and Jounouchi stopped chewing their food and looked at one another.

They swallowed their bites and asked at the same time. "Haunted house?"

Marik nodded eagerly. "There was someone died there and the soul could never find rest. So it kills everyone who enters." He told. Yami and Jounouchi looked a bit skeptical. "That has to be a rumor." The blond said after he gulped.

Jounouchi was not a fan of horror and the occult.

"It might be, it might not be." Bakura said. "We want to go there in the weekend for a test of courage. You two are going to tag along, whether you like it or not." Bakura said with a smirk.

Jounouchi was sweating visibly by now. Yami was paling slightly. He too was not a huge fan of the occult.

"You see I uhm…."Jounouchi trailed off. "See I have this thing…. On the weekend… and I really can't cancel… for the third time…."

He had not convinced Bakura and Marik at all. "You're coming." Bakura stated. Jounouchi huffed, he would have to come up with an excuse soon.

The bell rang once again, signaling the end of the lunch period. The four boys wolfed down the rest of their lunch before their next teacher came in.

All the students returned to their respective seats and the teacher began the lesson. This was math, Yami's most hated class ever. He started zoning out on the teacher and ripped a piece of paper from his notebook. He quickly scribbled something on it and looked at the teacher.

Great, his back was turned to the class. Yami threw the note to Jounouchi behind him and waited for the sound of the rustling of paper being unfolded.

Jounouchi picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it.

'_Do you wanna go to Yamaoka's shop after school?'_

Yami could hear the scribbling of a pen behind him and before he knew it the piece of paper was handed back to him.

'_Sure, you gonna buy another booster pack?'_

Yami nodded instead of writing an answer. "Nice." Jounouchi whispered. The teacher started writing problems on the blackboard so Yami forced himself to pay attention. Still, he could not get the haunted house out of his head. He had a bad feeling, and when Yami had a bad feeling, something bad usually did happen.

The teenager thought of ways to get out of the test of courage but like Jounouchi, he could not come up with anything. Yami sighed softly as he slumped in his chair. For the first time in his life, he did not look forward to the weekend.

"Okay students, class is over for today. Remember that the due date for assignment five and six is next week Monday. Have a nice weekend." The teacher told before she left.

Yami raised his head from his desk and watched the teacher leave. His fellow classmates were packing up and leaving one by one as well. So Yami did the same, he shoved all his books and notes in his schoolbag and stood up. Jounouchi was already waiting for him at the school gates.

The two walked peacefully to the store. It wasn't that far from school, only a ten minute walk.

"Which booster pack do you want to buy?" Jounouchi asked to break the silence. "I don't know, I want to buy another battle pack to see if I can get Osiris or Obelisk, but then again there is some new booster pack as well that I want to try out." Yami told.

"Ah, first world problems." Jounouchi mocked. Yami laughed and punched him in the arm. Yami ran away and Jounouchi gave chase. Later, Yami had his hand against the wall, his other hand was on his knee as he was bend over slightly and panting to get his breath back. Jounouchi was in a similar position and panting.

When the two had calmed down their breaths, Yami pushed open the door of the little shop. The small bell above the door rang to alert the shopkeeper for new customers.

"Yamaoka-san?" Yami called as he entered, Jounouchi following.

There was some shuffling heard and the door to the back opened, showing an elderly man in his late sixties. "Ah Yami, Katsuya, my boys. How nice of you to come again." He said with his sweet withering aging voice.

"It's a pleasure always Yamaoka-san." Jounouchi replied. The man chuckled and waved for them to come closer. Yami and Jounouchi walked to the counter and waited expectantly for the man to tell them about the newest cards and booster packs.

"We have a new starter deck." The man told as he took a box from behind the counter. The box was different shades of light purple, it had 'starter deck' written in yellow at the bottom and the display showed a white card with purple monster on it.

"Junk Monster?" Jounouchi read the title of the card. "Well that doesn't sound strong." The blond boy sounded very disappointed. "And why is the card white?" Yami asked. The color of the card represents the type of card and he had never seen a white card before.

"Ah yes, there a new type of monsters. They are called synchro summons. To summon them, you also need tuner monsters. They are of course included in the starter deck" The man explained.

"It sounds stupid." Jounouchi murmured. "Don't be like that Jou, I'm sure they can be strong as well." He then turned to the elderly man. "Yamaoka-san, you had another new booster pack, correct?" Yami asked. The man nodded. "But I think it is for the best if you take the starter deck first since it's full of tuner and synchro monsters."

"Okay, let me see." Yami said as he started rubbing his chin. That was his habit when he was deep in thought. '_How much money do I have left? Okay, I still have to pay a couple bills and if I subtract that… I should have enough… but then I won't have much to do groceries with…. Oh well, it'll be instant ramen for me then….'_

Yami stopped rubbing his chin. "I would like a booster pack of War of the Giants and the starter deck then."

"Very well. Ah, did you get some nice cards last time?" The old man asked as he gathered the items. Yami's face lit up at that. "Yes! I got Ra!" He said enthusiastically. The man looked at him with wide eyes. "Wow, really?" He asked. "Never would I have dreamed that Ra would be in my shop!" The man chuckled.

Yami laughed too as he received the bag from the man. It was told that only one copy of each of the Egyptian God cards was printed. And Yami had one of them. "I know, I was so happy when I found it!"

"I can imagine." The man looked at the clock. "It's almost closing time, would you two like to join me up for some tea?" He asked the two teenagers. "Sure, I mean I'm not very busy."

"Yeah, my old man is probably out drinking somewhere."

"Alright then." He handed Jounouchi a set of keys. "Could you lock up for me?" The blond boy grabbed the key and went to the door. He flipped the open sign to 'closed' and locked the door. This wasn't the first time they did this.

They then followed the man upstairs. Like usual, the living room was filled with Egyptian artifacts. The man had a slight obsession with them, hence why he opened the shop. The card game had an Egyptian origin.

The Jounouchi sat down on the snuggly old couch as Yami and the man went to the kitchen to make the tea. As the hot beverage was done, the three sat down and talked about Duel Monsters. He opened the starter deck and looked at the cards and read their descriptions. It wasn't too bad, there were some weak monsters but there were real strong ones as well. He was reading the manual on how to play the synchro and explaining it to Jounouchi.

Before they all knew it, it was getting really late. Yami and Jounouchi had dueled against each other, Yami with his new starter deck and had won. Jounouchi was now planning on buying it as well. They said their goodbyes to the elder man and to each other and went their separate ways.

Yami opened the door to his house, leaving off all the light since he knew the way anyways. He made it to his room and turned on the lights. It was a mess, but then again, he was a teenager. His room was supposed to be a mess.

He changed into something more comfortable and plopped down on his bed. His phone vibrated so he fished it out of his discarded pants' pocket and flipped it open.

'_We're going tomorrow night, me and Marik will pick you two up from your house.'_

The sender was Bakura of course. Yami placed his cellphone on his nightstand and covered his eyes with his arm. He really wondered how he was still friends with the two. Oh yeah, it started with Duel Monsters, Bakura and Marik had almost beaten him. He could appreciate good duelists. The he remembered, he still hadn't opened the booster pack!

He hopped from his bed and took the booster pack from the bag. The pack was silver and had Obelisk on it. He carefully pulled it open en pulled out the cards. Eh, common, common, rare, common….

Yami couldn't believe his eyes.

"No. Fucking. Way."

* * *

I have 6 chapters done for this fanfiction and have made quite progress with the seventh chapter.

But since I don't trust myself, I will not upload anything more untill everything is done. This is the main project I'm working on now.


	2. Teaser 2: Silent Hill

**About the story: **This story will closely follow the storyline of Silent Hill 3, with Yuugi playing the role of Heather and Yami as a supporting character. This will only have puzzleshipping and I have a lemon planned somewhere in the story. I did say that I am closely going to follow the storyline of Silent Hill, but I have decided later on that I will probably have my own twists here and there. You'll see once finished.

**Summary: **Yuugi does not know about his past, however, he knows it's not good. One day at the mall, he is confronted by a detective, claiming he wants to talk about Yuugi's past. Yuugi, together with an exchange student named Yami, escapes the mall but ends up in a nightmarish place instead. Yuugi has had enough and decides to go to go to Silent Hill, the haunted city, that holds the secrets to his past.  
**  
Title: **Silent Hill

**Prologue**

"Wh-where am I?"

Yugi looked around him. He stood on a steel floor, it was dark out. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see some benches, some steel like cages. What had caught his eyes was a pink rabbit, the size of a human, slumped down against one of the benches.

The boy slowly made his way over to the rabbit. His hands flew to cover his mouth on closer inspection. He staggered backwards a couple of steps, eyes wide in horror. The throat of the rabbit was slit and blood had seeped out from it, even though it was probably dry by now. He turned his head to see into the cage-like thing and staggered more and fell on his bottom. In the cage hang a corpse.

The smell that was hanging around him bothered him as he first 'woke' up in this place but now it was just disturbing. He slowly got on his feet, knees still weak from the shock. He relaxed his arms back to his sides and swallowed nervously.

"What's going on?" He asked aloud.

He looked around slightly, seeing a couple more rabbits and cages, they were all unmoving and he assumed they were dead, well actually he was sure they were dead. As he looked behind him he saw a colorful sign that told him where he was.

'Lakeside Amusement Park'

Yugi also noticed the strange things he never would carry with him, things like a gun, a steel pipe, a submachine gun and a radio. The knife that his grandfather gave him for self-protection, was clutched tightly in his right hand. He gathered the courage to walk around a bit, regretting it immediately as he almost lost his balance and fell through an opening on the floor. He stumbled back again, his eyes now focused on the floor rather than his surroundings.

He made his way back to the entrance of the amusement park. "Of course, it's locked." Yugi sighed as he rattled the steel gates. He made his way back to the open area, paying more attention to the floor. After exploring the area some more, he found wooden gates. He opened them cautiously and peeked inside. He saw something running towards him and closed the door shut. Yugi heard a loud 'thump' and some barking. He leaned against the door while panting hard.

"What the hell was that!?"

He stood against the door for a few more moments before he decided it was the best to just go through the door. He armed himself with the handgun, making sure that it was loaded before he entered. He took a deep breath before he rushed through the gate. The thing, charged right at him again. Yugi held out the gun in front of him, his whole body trembling. He shut his eyes and shot, he heard the thing cry and growl. He opened his eyes to see it charging at him. He shot it a couple of more times, this time keeping his eyes open.

The beast gave a cry and fell right in front of his feet. Yugi quickly took a couple of steps back, not quite trusting the thing. A puddle of black liquid formed under the beast. That assured Yugi that the beast was indeed dead. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the beast resembled a dog, it was covered in bandages and his head spit in two.

He backed away slowly, not wanting to see any more of the beast. He slowly walked the hallway, trying every door he passed. They were all locked to his dismay. As he proceeded the radio suddenly started making static sounds, they got louder the further he went. He came to an abrupt stop as he saw what was nearing him. It was tall, very tall and his own short stature didn't make it any better. It was nearing him slowly, large bulbous arms, that reached the floor, his head twitching constantly. It stopped, retracted his arm. Every fiber in Yugi told him he should get as far away from that thing as possible. He backed away quickly and it was a good thing he did.

A needle, an inch away from his face. He stared at it with wide eyes. The monster retracted his arm, closing the distance between himself and Yugi. The boy coming to his senses quickly ran past the thing before it could attack again. He made a mental note that it took a little time for the monster to attack him. He looked over his shoulder to see that the monster had turned around and was following him, just not so fast.

"_Good, he's not fast in attacking and moving but his attack can become very lethal."_

He ran past another wooden gate, quickly checking if it was unlocked. He grunted in annoyance and ran further, the farther away he got, the less noise the radio made. _"Shit!" _The boy thought. It was a dead end. He quickly looked left and right and noticed the door he missed before. It was a metal door, completely rusty and had somewhat the same color as the walls.

"_Come on!" _He took a deep breath and pushed the handle of the door.

'Click'

"_Yes!" _Yugi cheered mentally as he rushed through the door. Yugi screamed as two more of those monster made their way towards Yugi. He spotted an iron gate was ajar at the end of the platform. He rushed past them, dodging the needles as best as he could. One of them had made a gash on his arm as he ran past it. He yelped as his hand flew to the gash. He ran through the gates.

It would seem that Yugi would get any rest at all. As soon as he passed through the gate, he was attacked by another one of the dog like beast. What made him worried was the ear-deafening sounds coming from a bit further away. He ran and was met with a giant mosquito like creature on the right. Its needle was revolving in circles as the beast flew in the air. He quickly fled to the left and ran, passing another one of those mosquito beasts. He wasn't planning on figuring out their attacks unless he was cornered.

He ran up a flight of stairs, the radio sounds becoming softer as he climbed the stairs. When he reached the top, the radio had ceased making sound. He leaned against the cabin there and sunk to the floor. "What in the name of Ra is going on?"

The boy sat there, trying to catch his breath from running from those… monsters. He carefully stood up, still hearing the metal scraping sounds the mosquito monsters made. He lightly squeezed his arm to try and stop the bleeding. He was still panting slightly, not only from the breathlessness but also from the intense pain that came from the gash on his arm. He tried opening the door of the cabin but like he had expected it was locked. He found the gates to the tracks of the rollercoaster were open. It He had a small mental debate whether to go onto the rollercoaster tracks or back to the monsters. The debate came to an end very easily since he didn't quite like to idea to be near them again. He carefully made his way on the tracks. The rollercoaster wouldn't work in an abandoned, monster infested amusement park right?

He walked on the tracks careful, not to fall off. There were some noises that really creeped him out. Yugi came to a sudden stop. That noise…. He tried his best to look into the distance, the sound becoming louder and louder. A light suddenly showed up and was nearing him. Fast.

Yugi realized that it was the rollercoaster. He stood frozen like a deer on the highway, waiting for his certain doom.

"AAAAAH!"

The rollercoaster hit him.

* * *

The prologue is kinda short for this story, but the other chapters are fairly long. I have three (four including this prologue) chapters done with this story but have not yet started the fourth (fifth) chapter yet.

But since I don't trust myself, I will not upload anything more untill everything is done. This is actually kind of low on the priority list.


	3. Teaser 3: Assassin's Creed

**About the story: **This story was inspired by Assassin's Creed 3. I have not yet seen an Assassin's Creed and Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover, maybe I just didn't look good enough. And I like crossdressing Yuugi. This is also one of my lesser stories with short chapters and seemed rushed. But I am too lazy to rewrite them. Has puzzleships and a bit of persevereships

**Summary: **Yuugi and his family move from Japan to Italy after a scandal. He must dress like a woman to avoid being targetted by bigger and stronger men. However, this does not help him at all. During a pinch, a white hooded person always saves him. Just who is this person and why do they make Yuugi feel all giddy inside?  
**  
Title: **Assassin's Creed

**Chapter 1: New Beginning**

It is 1498, location: Italy. The Mutou family just moved here.

The coach was bobbing up and down due to the bumpy roads. Behind the one carrying the family, were numeral other's carrying the family's furniture and other belongings. A young person, with abnormal colored hair, sighed as he rested his chin on his hand, elbow resting against the side of the coach.

"Cheer up Yuugi; I'm sure it will be better here. Father said that we will be able to return to our previous lives as soon as we move in." His sister tried to cheer the melancholic young adult up. His eyes shifted from the window to his older sister, Mai.

The young woman was a lot taller than him. She had an average height; he himself was too short for his age and unfortunately would stay like this since he has already reached the age of adulthood. His sister had long flowing blonde hair with sparkling violet eyes. She was wearing a long purple dress, which showed up quite an amount of cleavage. On her feet were wooden and leather pianelle, which showed of their wealth. He envied his sister, she received attention from everyone.

Unlike Yuugi, who couldn't get any woman at all, not that he wanted… they were all taller than him for once and stronger too. Perhaps that he was wearing a dress similar to his sisters' might be the reason.

"I don't want to return to our old lives." Yuugi mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. "Well, father and I will return, you can start anew." She tried.

Yuugi fidgeted slightly in his seat. The corset of the dress was really tight! He wondered how his sister always managed to wear it without any complaints. "You'll get used to it." She said as if reading his mind. She leaned over to her little brother to fix his bonnet which sat slightly crooked on his head.

His hair attracted the attention he did not want. "We're almost there." She said with a mischievous smile. Yuugi backed away as far as he could, which wasn't very far because of the small space he had in the coach.

Mai grabbed his chin between her thumb and index finger and examined his face. He had a cherubic face and his skin was fair, so there was no need to whiten his face. She did however apply some rouge to his lips.

Yuugi squeezed his eyes shut as his sister tortured him. He hated the feel of the substance on his lips, having the urges to lick it away only to taste the foul taste of the rouge. He opened his eyes with annoyance, looking at his elder sister. She wore a satisfied expression on her own made up face.

"I think that you're more believable now."

Yuugi pouted. "Keep that up and you will have suitors following you in no time." Mai laughed at the expression of little Yuugi. The 21 year old adult looked like he was a 15 year old girl now.

Yuugi opened his mouth to retort but ceased his reply as the coach came to a stop. He could faintly hear his father at the reigns talking with the guards at the entrance of the city they would be living in. A guard looked into their coach, eyeing the two 'females', his eyes lingering on Yuugi for a little before moving to Mai's chest. Yuugi huffed at the man's ogling. He inwardly smiled as his superior yelled at him to hurry up.

"I told you so." Mai said teasingly. Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "Mai, you know I don't want to attract any attention… besides he was looking at you, not me."

"It's alright little brother, you won't. If people bother you, just pretend you don't speak their language." Mai told him. Yuugi nodded.

They had fled from Japan, for several reasons. First was that his father was a wanted man in their country. He smuggled weapons to the army of Italy. Yuugi and Mai were oblivious to this. Their grandfather got the blame and was executed. Yuugi was still mourning over the death of his beloved grandfather, he couldn't hurt a fly so why would he smuggle weapons? Yuugi knew he was framed for a crime he did not commit.

The accusation of Sugoroku Mutou was enough of a distraction for him to pack their stuff and leave. Second was that Yuugi was beaten by every male that came to cross his path. He would come home covered in cuts and bruises. The reason therefore was that Yuugi was weak, that he needed to toughen up and be a real man.

Mai had suggested that they introduce Yuugi as a woman so he would be left alone. The Italian men were looking more for a woman with a rounder chest anyway. They decided to leave Yuugi flat-chested. That would attract less.

Yuugi looked bored out of the coach window. His eyes widened as he saw someone clothed in complete white scaled the huge stone wall that surrounded the city. The person was climbing the wall with ease and very fast, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do. He was about to prod his sister into looking to but was once again interrupted as the coach started moving.

His father screamed to the horses for them to move again. The bobbing motion was back again and Yuugi followed the white-clad person with his eyes until he was completely out of sight. He had heard about shinobi when he was still young and living in Japan, creatures of the night, really good climbers and warriors, however, they wore all black so why did this one wear all white?

As Yuugi wondered this out loud, the coach stopped for the last time. His sleeve was tugged by his sister, who was urging him to climb out. He was so lost in thought that he did not notice that they had arrived at their new home. He took a good look around and didn't like it one bit.

All the houses were made out of plain grey stone and their shapes all just rectangular. Walking through the gate, he arrived into a small courtyard. There was a single front door in the middle with two big windows on both sides of the door and three more windows of the same size on the upper floor.

Yuugi and Mai were asked to move aside as the movers carried in the furniture. Yuugi was happy when he saw that they had brought along the kotatsu. At least something that would remind him of home.

It took the whole day but they were finally moved in. Their father had immediately left to do some business with the Italians, leaving Mai and Yuugi to fend for themselves.

"Shall we take a look around town? Visit the market?" Mai suggested. "What if we get lost?" Yuugi said a little worried, looking up from the book he was reading. "It'll be fine; we can ask the way if we get lost." Yuugi complied, seeing nothing better to do. It would be better if they knew the city they were to live in from now on at least a little bit.

The streets were bustling with people. Yuugi walked down the street with his head down, suddenly very shy. They stood out because of their different appearance. Mai, as he expected, got a lot of catcalls. She ignored them and brushed the ones who approached her away by playing dumb and speaking Japanese.

The streets were lined up with stands that sold different things like meat and jewelry. They passed a bank, weaponry and some art stores too. They came to a standstill at the commotion that was going on. On the plaza there was a civilian being beaten up badly by two guards while a man watched with his back to the crowd.

The man turned around, a smug smile on his face. He opened his arms wide. "Dear citizen of Florence. This is what will happen to you when you steal." He turned to the guards. "Bring him away." He commanded.

The two other guards did as commanded and dragged the poor unconscious commoner away. Mai tugged at Yuugi's arm, telling her little brother they should go however Yuugi would not move. He had his eyes locked onto a white hood.

"_**Is that**__?…"_ He spoke in his native tongue to particularly no one. Mai raised an eyebrow. _"__**What did you see?**__" _She replied back in their language.

"_Looks like it… but then again, anyone could wear a white hood." _He thought. He looked at his sister as the tugging got harder.

"_**We should leave. I sense trouble coming." **_Mai said in Japanese and dragged Yuugi along with her. Yuugi eyed the white hooded person the whole way he was being dragged. Just as Mai dragged him around a corner, he saw from the corner of his eye that the white hooded person was making his way to the man who was still giving a 'speech' about filthy thieves, commoners and beggars.

Yuugi wanted to stay and watch what would happen next, but Mai was determined that they had to get out of there as fast as possible. With Yuugi's brains, they easily navigated their way back to their new home. Yuugi knew his sister would forget where their house was so he remembered some of the places they had passed and backtracked back home.

Mai had changed into her silk plain nightgown and plopped down on Yuugi's bed. "I'm tired." She sighed with satisfaction. "The market was fun, but the fight was scary and dangerous. Yuugi himself had also changed into sleepwear, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He hummed distractedly. "By the way, what did you see back there?" Mai asked, staring into her little brothers big violet eyes. Yuugi snapped out of his thought at the sudden question. "W-what? N-no one!" He said quickly to try and cover up. His sister wouldn't have it. "First day and little Yuugi already sets his eyes on someone!" Mai teased.

"Who was it?! There weren't any pretty girls present at the commotion but never mind that, tell me who!" Mai demanded. Teasing was evident in her voice but it made Yuugi immensely queasy. "I told you no one! I thought I saw a white ninja, that's all!" Yuugi shouted with a deep red blush. He decided to cover it all up with what he thought the first time he saw the person cloaked in white.

"What?" Mai asked in disbelieve. She knew immediately when he was lying and this time he wasn't. She looked at him incredulously for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "Oh Yuugi, you're so silly." She ruffled his hair.

Yuugi looked annoyed at his hair being all tangled up now, as if it wasn't unruly enough already. He swatted her hands away and fixed his black, red and blonde hair. Pushing away his long yellow bangs back to the side of his face, he left only one single shorter strand of hair dangle slightly over the middle of his forehead and smoothed out the black with the red tips.

Mai smiled sincerely at him. She had stood up and was now leaning slightly against his doorframe. "Good night, Yuugi, I will see you in the morning. Oh before I forget, before father left he told me that he was going to announce something during breakfast. It was really important he said." With that Mai left.

Yuugi whispered a good night that Mai didn't hear. Mai leaned against Yuugi's now closed door and let out an agonized sigh. "Oh dear Yuugi, you're not going to like this. May Kami-sama help you through this." She whispered to herself.

* * *

He was listening intently at the preaching man. The Templars were really thinking highly of themselves. He itched to stab a knife through the man's throat but the time was not right yet. Too many witnesses and many 'innocents' could be in the range of attack.

He was slightly unnerved; he felt eyes on him constantly for the second time that day. Looking around a little he saw no one looking at him. Looking up, there were no archers or citizen on the roofs. Everyone's attention was on the man, scared for their own lives.

The speech was nearing to an end and he felt the stare leave finally. He slowly made his way to the Templar, staying out of sight as he tailed the man. He smirked as the man turned into a deserted alleyway. Looking left and right he followed the man.

He started sprinting and made a beeline to the Templar, who was still walking casually. He jumped, flicked out his wrist to reveal his hidden knife and plunged it into the man's neck. The man was so shocked at the sudden knife, he died in silence. He closed the body's eyes.

"Gomeifuku wo inorimasu"

He looked at the man in a moment. His wicked expression was gone and looked peaceful now. Just as he wanted to turn around and run, someone screamed.

"ASSASSIN!"

He cursed under his breath and made a run for it. Pushing people aside, as he ran down the streets. He heard the people yelling at him but has learned to ignore them. Turning a sharp corner, he saw a hay cart standing there with his name on it. He hopped in and lay dormant for a while.

Thundering footsteps were heard for the amount of soldiers had multiplied as he was spotted by them while running away. Peeking through the hay, he saw the soldiers give up with their pursuit of him and dispersed, going back to their respective posts.

He waited for a little while longer, thanking Kami that he didn't have hay fever. When he thought it was safe, he jumped out, startling some people that were nearby and made a dash back to his hideout.

* * *

I have five chapters done of this one done and have made a small start to the sixth chapter.

But since I don't trust myself, I will not upload anything more untill everything is done. This is actually kind of low on the priority list.


	4. Teaser 4: New Life

**About the story: **This will be one long one shot I think. Maybe I will later divide it in chapters. This was inspired by Harvest Moon DS Cute (I am easily affected by games as you can see...) This is only a small part of the story. These are teasers after al ;P Will have Puzzleshipping, tendershipping, bronzeshipping, persevereshipping, ardentshipping and aweshipping. And a very bitchy Kaiba.

**Summary: **Yami's life sucks. He hates his job, he hates his house and he hates his boss. On an impuls, he buys a farmland and house in a small country side village. Will he be able to survive in the new town with new people?  
**  
Title: **New Life (might change)

* * *

His life sucked. He had finally come to terms with it. His tedious office job was underpaying him, he could barely uphold himself. He didn't have quite much luck in his love life either. People tended to avoid or ignore him because of his chronically tired look, his poor excuse for an apartment and his low income. They always left after the first date… giving him fake phone numbers, giving fake addresses, and sometimes even changing their phone number. Sennen Yami, just a regular office clerk, age 20 and virgin.

Yami sighed as he plopped down on his moth-eaten couch. He got yet another verbal lashing from his employer. That goddamn man was out to destroy his life he had concluded. No matter how well he did his job, Kaiba Seto would find some fault and humiliate him with it. Sennen Yami was sick of it, sick of this all. But he could do nothing about it…. This was his life and he would just have to accept it.

He had hit the glass ceiling when he came out of the closet. His homosexuality had somehow angered all of his colleagues and his boss. He never even did anything to hurt them in anyway, he just did his job, returned home and sat alone and depressed in his home. Yami pulled off his tie and threw it to the side in his small living room.

He heaved himself back to his feet and walked to his small bathroom. It was fairly plain. Just a shower without a cabin, a sink and a hamper pushed into a corner. He looked at the mirror hanging above the sink. His eyes were a little droopy, he had black bags under his eyes and his eyes were red and dull. That damned Kaiba overworked him. He ran his hand down his face, remembering the days when he did look lively and energetic.

Yami washed his face with cold water and dried it off with a towel. He didn't feel like taking a shower. He was too tired and he had no doubt that he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight as well. He had somehow become insomniac. It must've been because Kaiba gave him tons of work to do after his shift at home.

Taking off his white dress shirt and black slacks, he crawled into his single bed in his small bedroom. He had again received work for home but he did not care for it at the moment. He stared at the ceiling in the dark. He had thought it would be fun to work for a huge gaming company, seeing as he loved to play various games and he was good at them too. He had applied for a position after graduating from high school. He was hired to his delight and could start immediately. With this job, he thought he would get his life on track. Oh, how wrong he was.

The first week was a lot of fun. Everyone was nice and seemed to be complimentary. It was after working there for a couple months that he saw their true nature and how judgmental they were. He could only get along well with just a couple employees after the first half year. But that all changed, when the subject of dates came up and Yami thought he could trust his so-called friends. He told them with trust that he was gay and they had told the whole office. It had reached Kaiba's ears and that was when everything went downwards.

His 'friends' turned their backs to him, other colleagues would bully him by sticking post-it notes with offensive words on his desk and computer or steal his lunch or other things to make him miserable. He regretted ever telling them of his preferences. He was not ashamed of it but he knew he would be discriminated against if it ever got out.

Closing his eyes, he hoped to get at least a wink of sleep before he had to go back to work. He thought about quitting a couple times. After thinking it through a couple times, he decided it would be best to stay at KaibaCorp. With Kaiba as a reference on his resume, it would be hard to find a new job. Kaiba would completely ruin him if the company were to call the man and ask him about Yami.

It was funny really, how a perfect life could be destroyed so fast by one mere thing. His high school friends didn't want to have to do anything with him after coming out. Even his family had turned their backs on him.

Yami rolled around, trying his hardest to sleep. At around 3 am he decided that he would not fall asleep and got up, knowing that if he did fall asleep later, he would not hear his alarm clock and oversleep, getting yet another tirade from Kaiba.

He took a shower this time, cursing as he found out he was out of shampoo and just washed his hair with just water. Making his usual morning coffee, which he could not live without, he sat down on his couch and ate his very early breakfast silently. He didn't bother to turn on the television for he knew all that was on at the moment were horny girls asking him to call them and fortune tellers asking him to call them.

He swallowed the last of his now soppy cereals and drank the sweetened milk from the bowl before laying them in the sink for later cleaning. He looked at his watch, it was 4 am now. He still had 2 hours before his alarm clock would go off and about half an hour to prepare for work. He grabbed the book he had been reading earlier and lounged on the couch, now dressed in a fresh pair of slacks and dress shirt for work.

The book was about a successful business woman, who by a scandal ran away and became a maid for a rich couple in the countryside by a misunderstanding. The woman, having lived a prosperous life, did not know anything about cleaning and cooking. While she was trying to fix the scandal and learning how to cook and clean, she fell in love with this man who lived there. Yami had not quite finished the book but he could see it coming, she would eventually fix the scandal and stay to be with the guy.

A beeping was heard from his bedroom. He marked the place on his book with a bookmarker and stood up, going to his room to turn off the alarm. He punched the device to make it shut up, conducting a little bit of his anger in the punch. He stopped as he passed the body length mirror that was on his closet's door. The bags under his eyes had gotten darker, his eyes were still red and dull and his skin was pale. Even his gravity defying hair was drooping slightly.

He just left, it would be better to arrive early at work rather than late. Locking the door, he walked past the doors of his neighbors. He could hear the lady across from him screaming at her children to wake up and get their asses to school, the next door neighbor's dog was once again barking and the couple a few doors beyond the newlyweds were fighting again.

The bus stop had already a couple people waiting for the bus that would take them to the train station. He hated public transportation but had no other choice. With his crap job with its crap pay he could not afford a car, or driving lessons for that matter.

Just as he expected, the station was already packed with people. He scanned his rail pass over the scanner and passed through the gates as they opened for him. He did not have to wait long since the train came every fifteen minutes. He was pushed from every side as people tried to squeeze inside the train. He got lucky and got to ride it, but was being squished. He cursed his shortness again as he barely reached the loop on the ceiling to uphold himself. It wasn't that he could not reach it, but he had to completely stretch his arm to hold it and it made his arm hurt badly by the time he got off.

Deciding that he would probably not meet these people again, he rudely pushed them aside to get off at his station. Yami made a narrow escape in the nick of time since he was almost caught in-between the doors of the train. People, who had also gotten off, that he pushed, were glaring at him angrily as they left for their own destination.

Yami's lips formed a thin strip as he ignored everyone and made his way over to exit of the underground station. It was just a short walk from the station fortunately. The office was practically empty. There were a couple early birds but they worked on different departments, he had never interacted with them before.

Entering the elevator, he pressed the button for his work floor. With a ding, the door opened and he stepped out. The day started out fairy normal. People started to pour in as the clock hit eight, he would be making and sending out invoice after invoice, got a little bit of teasing from the colleague next to him.

Yami smiled as he glanced at the clock. It was noon, meaning he could leave this horrible work for an hour. Just as he stood up, the intercom crackled a little.

"Sennen Yami, to my office."

He resisted the urge to punch something or someone and let out a low growl. He stepped inside the elevator and pressed the button for the highest floor, Kaiba's office. The secretary nodded to him as he stepped out, indicating that he could enter right away.

"Yes, Kaiba-sama?" He said with a forced smile. The man had his elbows on his desk and his fingers intertwined with his chin resting on top of them. "Is what I gave you yesterday done?"

Yami flinched slightly. He completely forgot about them after he had gone to bed. He cursed inwardly; he had enough time to do them after he got out bed at 4 am! "I… did not do them sir." He mumbled. Kaiba leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why not?" He pressed. Yami gulped, he was so in deep shit right now. "I forgot." He answered. Kaiba stared at him with icy blue eyes.

"I don't believe you." He stated. Yami was tacked aback with that statement. "But it's true…." He said slightly confused. Kaiba laughed loudly, it wasn't one that was one of mirth, it was one of mocking and it had hurt Yami badly. He slightly clenched his fists as he looked at the floor, no longer wanting any eye contact with this man.

"What would you be doing to forget it? Admit it, your life is atrocious. No one wants you, not even your family so you were probably all alone yesterday night. So tell me the truth, why haven't you done your work." Kaiba demanded.

Yami's fists had clenched tighter now. "Why do you hate me so much?" He whispered. His head was hanging low and his yellow jagged bangs were covering his eyes. Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "You and your kind are the lowest of all scum on earth. What you do is immoral and disgusting." Kaiba spat.

Yami of course knew this was about his sexuality. He fists were clenched so tightly, that he could feel warm blood trickle through his fingers. "If it wasn't for your contract, you would be on the streets the moment you showed your true colors."

"You can't fire me."

"Hmp. Don't tempt me."

"No you can't." He looked up. His crimson eyes were filled with rage, pent up from the moment his life took the wrong turns. Kaiba leaned back slightly. "BECAUSE I QUIT YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" Yami screamed as he shot forward and punched Kaiba in the face.

"Security!" Kaiba yelled from the floor. Yami had channeled all his anger and frustration into that one punch, its force knocking Kaiba off of his chair. Two bulky men dressed in black immediately rushed inside and restrained Yami, who was screamed profanities at his now former boss and struggling to get free.

Kaiba stood up from the floor and spat blood into a napkin. He sat back down in his leather chair. "Take that man out of this building and ban him from further entering." He ordered. The men nodded and dragged the struggling and screaming young man to the elevator.

Once inside, Yami calmed down. His breathing became normal and he felt relieved. It was only in his dreams that he was able to punch Kaiba, how good it felt to punch him in real. He was ruined now… no one would ever hire him while there were people with college and university degrees.

He knew he should've continued studying…. But that would also be hard since his parents stopped funding him after he told them. The ding alerted them that they had reached the ground level and the doors opened. He was dragged through the grand lobby and literally kicked out. Yami stumbled but could not retain his balance so he fell over. The security men laughed and closed the doors behind them as they went back into the building.

Yami gathered himself up and stood, slowly waking away from his former workplace. His stomach growled and he realized his lunch was still in the fridge of his office. With not more left, he just went home. As he entered the building, he was immediately face to face with the landlord. She was an old nasty lady who hated humans in general.

"Yami!" She shrieked. "Your rent is due tomorrow." Yami ignored her as he walked to the mailboxes. He opened the one for his house and grabbed out the envelopes, which were highly probable bills, and a stuffed in newspaper. He slammed it close and locked it, ignoring the landlord's calls of his name and made it to his apartment.

He plopped down on the couch and finally let the waterworks flow freely. Kaiba was right. His life was horrible. If he were to hang himself, no one would miss him. He would probably be found by the landlord when she rammed down his door and demanded rent.

Sniffing and sobs were the only things heard in his house. Finally he recollected himself and sat up straight, grabbing the first envelope and opening it. Bills, bills, bills, bills, lotto advertisement and bills. He put them all on a pile on the coffee table, without the advertisement and grabbed the newspaper.

It was not like he cared what happened in the world or the town of Tokyo, one specific advertisement had caught his attention.

'_Would you like to start life anew?_

_With lush green grass fields, the amazing smell of the countryside air, seeing the sun getting up and setting down every day and a small pleasant village. _

_Then come and take over the farm in Domino Village. Ever since the former owner has passed away, the farm has been available for taking over. The villagers of Domino are really dependent on this farm and they would appreciate it if it was up and running again!_

_The 1 by 1 km field, including a furnished house and stable, could be yours for the mere price of ¥8.000.000! Call now to come and visit to take a look!'_

Yami's eyed widened more and more as he read the article. This was just what he was looking for! He could already see it. He imagined himself tending and harvesting crops, riding a horse, feeding chickens and ducks, petting the cows. He smile widened.

Maybe… he could even meet that special someone.

* * *

Like stated above, this will be a very long one shot. I have 28 pages in Office written (about 16.000 words) but it's still far from done so this one might take a while. I will probably divide it into chapters after all.


	5. Teaser 5: Untitled

**About the story: **I had a fight with my parents and felt like I was trapped inside my own house. That is how I came to this idea. A friend invited me over to her house for Chinese fondue and I really wanted to go but my parents wouldn't let me. I am 20 years for gods sake! Anways, one good thing came out of the fight. This one like the previous is currently written as a long one shot. Will be puzzleshipping with slight tendershipping.

**Summary: **Yami works for child protective services and has gotten an anonymous tip about a child being captive. At first he doesn't trust it but checks it out anyway. He finds the whole thing suspicious and barges in, to find an emaciated child locked up in the basement. He feels so sad, that he decides to take care of him.  
**  
Title: **Has no title yet.

* * *

"Child protective services, this is Yami Sennen. How may I help you?"

"_Hello, there is a house, which used to have a child. We haven't seen that child for a very, very long time and we're really getting worried. We never see the child leave for school and lately there have been quite some signs of domestic violence from there."_

Yami's frowned as his red eyes narrowed. This could be serious. "What is the address?" He asked urgently. _"I don't know the exact address. However, they live above a shop named the Kame Game shop in the Shougi region in Domino City."_

Yami jotted it all down on a notepad as he listened to the caller. He silently hoped that there was no child living there. Getting caught in middle of domestic violence between parents was the worst thing that could happen to a child.

"And do you perhaps know how l-" Yami stopped in the middle of his sentence as he heard the dial tone. He was starting to get a little skeptical. No real address, hanging up in the middle of a conversation…. This wouldn't be the first time they received a prank call.

He looked at the notepad with the shop name and the district. Leaning back into his leather computer chair, he clicked open a new browser page. He searched for the shop on Google and found out that it truly did exist. He wrote down the address, deciding to check it out the shop after he got of off work. After writing up a small report with the claim of the anonymous caller and sending that to his superior, he would be done with his shift for the day.

"And send." He said out loud as he clicked the button. Yami sighed as he looked at his desk; it was cluttered with loose papers of claims, reports and other such documents he had to go through." He gathered them into a pile and shoved them into his suitcase; he could worry about those later. The call just now really worried him.

The voice was obviously feminine, but that did not matter. What did matter was that she spoke really hurried and her voice trembled, as if she was afraid of being caught. Saying goodbye to his superior, fellow colleagues and the lady at the reception, he made his way to the parking lot. Yami unlocked his card, unceremoniously discarding his suitcase on the backseats.

Yami hooked up the navigation and typed in the address of the shop. In only a matter of seconds, the device had the directions. Yami followed them, while looking at the environment. It actually looked like a nice quite neighborhood. The addresses they were usually given were those of the lower districts.

He parked and pressed the button that locked his car. The store looked a little bit run down actually, as if it hadn't been kept up with. The yellow paint on the walls outside was chipped and the green roofs were a discolored. He pushed open the red glass door and stepped inside, a bell chiming, altering the shopkeeper of his presence.

For a little while no one came, so Yami opted for looking around the shop. The shelves were dusty and some were empty, still waiting to be restocked. He walked over to the counter and picked up a package of candy on the counter and turned it around.

His eyes narrowed, it was way overdue. Just as he put it down, footsteps thundering were heard from nearby. The hatchet from behind the counter opened and a man climbed up from the ladder.

Yami eyed the man, he was unshaven, his hair was greasy and unkempt and his eyes were reddish. The man reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.

"What do you want?" The man asked very unfriendly. Yami forced a smile to his lips. "I was just looking around your remarkable shop." Yami said as friendly as he could. This man already disgusted him. "Buy or get out." The man spat.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "What is down there?" He asked, pointing towards the hatchet. The man scoffed as his eyes followed Yami's finger. "That is none of your business."

Yami narrowed his eyes, something suspicious was going on. "You are right sir, it is not my business. I apologize for prying." Yami said with a fake smile. He turned on his heel and left the shop, without looking back at the man. He got in his car and fished out his mobile phone.

'_Crawford-sempai_

_Look at that last claim I sent you, it's urgent.'_

He send the text to his superior and drove home, with the determination to find out what that man was hiding. Even if it was not a child, that man was up to no good.

"Ah, Sennen-san, good morning." Pegasus said with a smile.

"Morning." Yami slurred. Yami Sennen was no morning person.

The reason I asked you to start this early is because of that urgent claim you sent me yesterday. Mind telling me more?" Pegasus asked. Yami forgot all his sleepiness as he nodded and sat down on the black leather seat in Pegasus' office.

"The person who called seemed afraid and gave me an address to a shop. Yesterday after I got off work, I did a quick visit there and well, it wasn't too pleasant. The shop was run down and the man smelled of alcohol. He was really asocial and was very secretive about what appeared to be a basement he came out of. He came out about ten minutes after I entered the shop." Yami told.

"Hmm." Pegasus put his fingers to his chin, indicating he was thinking. "That does sound suspicious indeed. However we can't just barge in, unless we have incriminating evidence." Pegasus said. Yami nodded. "I know."

"But I will call the police department and report this. The shop must be investigated." Yami nodded again and left Pegasus' office to go to his own.

"Morning Yam." His co-working said with a grin, pushing a mug of coffee into his hand. "Morning Bakura." Yami replied, taking a swig of the mug. "What did you and fruity talk about?" He asked with a grin. Yami glared at him, Pegasus J. Crawford was not gay, whilst Bakura himself was, but he shrugged it off.

"There is this really suspicious shop I got a call about yesterday. I don't know why but it really gives me a terrible gut-feeling." Yami confessed. Bakura's face became serious. "You think abuse?" The white haired man asked. Yami shook his head and looked at his friend.

Bakura was a man who looked malicious but he wasn't that bad at all. He loved children even though he would die before admitting it. He and Yami started off badly, constantly bickering, but after Pegasus made them share an office, the two eventually got best friends.

"I honestly don't know." Yami said and sat behind his computer. The machine whizzed to life as Yami pushed the power button and waited till it had completely booted up. He decided to not take calls today and went for a full investigation about the shop. With their resources, it wasn't that hard.

_Kame Game_

_Owned by Mutou Yuugi (16), previously owned by Mutou Sugoroku (87)._

Yami frowned, that man definitely did not look sixteen years old. He found little documentation about Mutou Yuugi, only a birth certificate. He did figure out that Sugoroku was probably the grandfather or an uncle of the Yuugi person and that the man had passed away thirteen years ago, leaving all his possession to the teenager

What Yami didn't understand was why the elder man left everything to him and not to his daughter and son-in-law. He decided to research more about Yuugi. There was no record of him going to school, no medical record and the passport was overdue and never renewed. Yami send the newly acquired information to Pegasus and stood up from his desk.

"Where you going?" Bakura asked, looking up from his own paperwork. Yami didn't look at him as he answered. "I'm going to keep an eye on that shop." He answered as he walked out the door. "Yami, you know not to act on your own." Bakura said in a warning tone.

Yami paused under the threshold, his back still facing Bakura. "I know." He said and was gone. Bakura contemplated following Yami but decided to stay put, he had a mountain of paperwork to finish before the end of his shift. Bakura sighed, grabbing the next sheet of paper and going over the information. "This isn't going to end well." He muttered and signed the paper before putting it on the 'finished' pile.

Yami pulled up the curb near the shop. He put on some sunglasses and sat still in the driver seat. He wouldn't hear the end of this from Pegasus but he would live through it. He opened the window a little so he could hear the outside a little better and didn't have to wait too long.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"

Yami gasped as the screech filled the air. He looked at other houses. The screaming did not attract the attention of other residents. In fact, some people in the building behind the shop closed their windows.

"MY FATHER WAS RIGHT; I NEVER SHOULD HAVE MARRIED YOU!" The front door of the house, which was located around the corner of the shop, slammed open and a tired looking woman with short light reddish hair stomped out.

"SHUT UP WOMAN, IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU WOULD'VE BEEN CHEAP HOOKER IN AN ALLEY SOMEWHERE!" The man yelled, following the woman. The woman growled and slapped the man in the face. "I'm leaving." She whispered. Yami had to strain his ears in order to hear her.

"COME BACK HERE!" The man yelled but the woman had already slammed the car door shut. "I NEVER TOLD YOU COULD LEAVE!" He screamed in rage but it was all in vain, the woman was already speeding off of the road.

The man shouted some profanities after the disappearing car and stomped back into the house. Yami cautiously stepped out of his car and walked to the shop door. He stood, flat against the wall and could barely see the inside of the shop. The man walked in and opened the hatchet and descended. He did not close it after him this time.

Yami fished his phone out of his pocket as he felt it vibrate. He quickly looked at the display to see his boss calling him.

"_Yami! What were you thinking? You can't ju-"_

"Pegasus." Yami said, interrupting the man. "Call the police and make them come here immediately." He demanded. Just then a heart shattering scream was heard from the shop.

"_What was that?" _Pegasus immediately asked. "I'm going in." Yami said.

"_No Yami, you can't g-"_ Yami had hung up. He tried the door but it was locked. "Fuck." He breathed in annoyance. He braced himself and rammed his whole weight into the door but it did not open. He tried it again but no success. He breathed a deep breath, third time is the charm. If it didn't work, he would break the glass and see if he could unlock it from the other side. He rammed again and this time luckily it did open. He was grateful that the shop wasn't looked after.

He wasted no time and descended into the basement.

"HEY!" He yelled as he strode over to the man. The man dropped what he was holding and whirled around. "What are you doing here?" The man growled menacingly at Yami. Yami himself growled and punched the man square in the side of his face. The man stumbled but regained his balance fast and punched Yami back.

Yami had no time to block or dodge and was hit quite hard in the nose. "Shit." He cursed, his voice a little bit nasally. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and saw that it was bleeding. He snarled at the man and threw a couple more punches. The two engaged into a fist fight.

Yami panted, he was quite beat up. He had received a lot but landed very little. He heard a small whimper and suddenly felt fired up. With a battle cry, he landed a hard hit to the man's jaw. The man fell to the floor with the force of the hit. Yami immediately straddled him and threw a fury of punches, not giving the man time to recover.

He did not know how long he went on like this, nor did he hear the sirens outside. He was pulled back to reality when he felt someone lift him off the man. He whirled, ready to attack but stopped when it was his boss.

"Pegasus." He breathed. Pegasus looked at him a little disapprovingly, for acting on his own but also a great deal of relief was in his eyes. Relieved that Yami had found the child and relieved that Yami was not hurt too bad.

The officers who had come had handcuffed the man and were dragging him up the ladder, Pegasus followed, informing the police officers about what was going on and what Yami had found out. Yami stayed behind, trying to even out his breathing. He had never really been a brawler.

He looked over at the bundle, lying on the wooden floor. He had not moved the moment he had been dropped. Yami kneeled by the boy and lifted him up, into his arms. He felt the boy flinch and cradled him tightly. He was way too light for someone of sixteen years old. Yami looked at his surroundings. There were a lot of different kinds of games in the room, he assumed that this was used as the storage for the shop above. Near them was the boy's bed, well it was just a blanket really.

The blanket was old and tattered and smelt like it hadn't been washed in ages. He laid the boy down and wrapped the blanket around him, like a small infant, since he had been shivering when Yami had held him. The boy slowly opened his eyes, noticing this was not the treatment his father would give him, the touch felt gentle and caring. And he was right, before him stood a man, his eyes a blazing crimson and a sad smile on his face. For a moment, little Yuugi had thought he had died and the angel of death had come to get him.

Yami looked as the boy opened his eyes; they were the most beautiful violet eyes he had ever seen. Is what he would say if the eyes weren't so dull. The eyes of the boy had lost their shine from being locked up and abused. It looked as if the boy smiled at him before closing his eyes again. Yami panicked, thinking the boy was giving up but was relieved as he felt a pulse from his wrist. The boy had fortunately only lost consciousness.

He walked to the opening in the ceiling, seeing Pegasus there at the top. The man reached out with his arms to take the unconscious boy so Yami climb the stairs. The two police officers had already locked the man up in the police car and were talking to their headquarters through a radio. The female officer finished and turned to Yami and Pegasus.

"We will take the child with us and for now put him into protective custody." She said, arms reached out to take the child. After Yami had climbed up, he had immediately taken Yuugi back into his arms. The boy was still out of it and shivering.

Yami looked from the female officer to the boy in his arms. He never wanted to let go again.

"No." He said firmly. The officer frowned, her arms still outstretched. "We will take good care of him and he will soon be put with a foster family." She stated, annoyance evident in her tone. It was late and they were starting to get a crowd, I mean, who wouldn't look when there were blaring sirens and the constant flashing of police lights nearby.

"I know." Yami gritted through his teeth. "I will take care of him."

* * *

Like stated above, this will be one long one shot. I have about 30 pages in word (about 17.000 words) written and the story is almost done. I don't know when I will finish this... But I can say that it will be incredibly fluffy!


End file.
